1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-proof film laminating machine, especially to a water-proof film laminating machine with adjustable discharging air tubes.
2. Description of Related Art
A polar fleece texture is a fine and delicate texture with fleece-like hairs on the texture. Polar fleece texture may use for the lining of sleeping bag, the lining of garment, purses, sporting bags, computer case, camera bags, medical goods, healthcare goods, girdle and sphygmomanometer.
With reference to FIG. 1, two polar fleece textures (1) are shown. Each texture (1) has a top, a bottom, multiple fine hairs (2) and a water-proof layer (3). The fine hairs (2) are formed on the top of the texture (1). The water-proof layer (3) is mounted on the bottom of the texture (1). When two polar fleece textures (1) are combined by sewing (4), water may permeate at the sewing (4) and destroy the water-proof layer (3), so the polar fleece texture (1) will no longer be water-proofing. To overcome the above shortcoming, a water-proof film (5) is attached over the sewing (4). The fine hairs (2) need to be scraped off before the water-proof film (5) is attached. However, to scrape the fine hairs (2) cleanly is difficult and may break the texture (1). Furthermore, when the water-proof film (5) is attached to the texture (1), the film (5) may be with wrinkles and make the final product unsightly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a water-proof film laminating machine to mitigate the aforementioned problems.